Complicated
by hiddenspikes
Summary: Elena doesn't trust men, she doesn't date she doesn't love, she uses people and then she moves on. Damon is new to Mystic Falls and he would do anything to keep his sister from driving him insane. When he's pushed towards Elena will she be able to keep her walls strong or will the person playing games with her finally manage to get into her heart?
1. Chapter 1

A/n- Welcome to the newest story! This is to get me back into the swing of writing after having a broken arm for a while and being unable to write. To those of you that are waiting on me to continue my other stories I promise it's going to happen as soon as I can- this one was just begging to be written and wouldn't leave me alone until words were set to paper. Anyways this story is gonna be fun- I hope with a lot of weird twists and turns (but that's what actually makes it fun right?) so please be patient with me. As always thank you to everyone that reads, reviews, favorites and follows. The next chapter should hopefully be up either tomorrow or sometime this weekend. Until next time, happy reading.

Complicated

Chapter 1- Cannibal

"It's complicated..." He hated those words, he really did and yet he found himself standing there, saying them, and watching as the woman that he loved crumbled in front of his eyes.

"Please, explain to me then, how exactly is it complicated?" She folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes into a glare as she refused to cry, she wouldn't cry over another man, she had sworn that to herself after everything that had happened with her last boyfriend. He shrugged his shoulders as he thought about it, realizing seconds after he made the gesture just how big of a mistake it really was. "So that's it then, that's the best that you can come up with is that it's complicated?" She scoffed then and stepped away from him as he reached for her, his eyes pleading with her, begging that that she understand but she couldn't, no she wouldn't understand. "You know what, I don't even care anymore." And just like that she shut down, shrugging her own shoulders, refusing to feel anything because she knew that the moment that she did, the moment that she let it all in was the moment that she would break and she couldn't do that- not again, "You and Katherine can go play whatever little messed up game you have going between yourselves with some other sucker, just leave me out of it and stay the hell away from me." Then she was walking away from the one person that she had finally let in, her arms curling around her body to protect herself from the feeling that were catching and wishing that she had never met him to begin with.

...

...

...

...

Six Months Earlier

Elena Gilbert groaned as she rolled over in bed, her hand reaching over to smack the alarm on her nightstand into silence. She grunted softly when her hand connected with a nightstand that was definitely not her own. Pushing up onto her elbows she swore softly as she took in the room around her, noting that once again she had fallen asleep drunk and had failed to sneak out before they woke up. A soft grunt next to her and the rustling of the sheets pulled her attention to her bedmate as he rolled over as well, dragging the blankets with him. She shook her head, trying to clear the fuzz as she slipped from the bed, a shiver racing up her spine as her feet hit the cold tiled floor. She hissed, her eyes scanning the room for her clothes. Her jeans were in a corner, her top half hanging off of the dresser on the other side of the room, her bra a crumpled heap at the base of the bed- she tiptoed across the room, picking up each article of clothing as she went until she had everything. Trying to ignore the throbbing of her hang over she pulled on her bra and her top, reaching for her jeans when she noticed that her lace boyshorts were still missing. Deciding that she didn't care she tugged her jeans on and crept towards the door, determined to make it out before the guy in the bed woke up completely.

"Where you going?" Came the groggy question when she barely managed to get the door open and her purse in her hands. She froze her shoulders hunched up- shit she had been caught.

"Home." She finally answered, trying to look back at him. He was cute at least, brown hair, green eyes tan skin hell he even had ink, a plus in her book, but she knew nothing would come of it- she didn't do relationships, not after him.

"Am I at least gonna get your number before you go?" He questioned, sitting up, the sheets pooling down around his hips and drawing her eyes. She feigned interest, like she was thinking about it before she shook her head.

"Listen Colin-"

"Kol..."

"Whatever. This," She began gesturing between the two of them, "Didn't mean anything. It was sex, plain and simple. It was nice, it was fun and now it's over." She shrugged her shoulders and turned back towards the door, ready to get the hell outta the room and away from the latest one night stand in a string of one night stands, "Think of it as a good memory." She didn't say anything more but escaped out of the bedroom and into the hallway of the apartment, the party from the night before coming back to her in pieces. Red plastic cups and empty bottles lined the hallways to the door, the soft snores coming from the couch telling her that she wasn't the only one who had passed out at the house. She blinked a few times when she finally stepped into the sunlight of the early Saturday morning, thankful that she could go home and sleep off the hell of a hangover that she had. Stumbling to her car she tugged the keys from her purse and unlocked the door, climbing in. It wasn't until she had her sunglasses perched on the bridge of her nose that she finally let out a sigh of relief, at least one of her problems taken care of.

The ride home was a short, yet painful one with the constant throbbing of her head. She was glad when she was opening the front door to her house and found that her Aunt wasn't awake yet, not that it mattered, Jenna had learned long ago not to say anything to her about her destructive patterns. Tossing her keys on the small table in the hallway she trudged up the stairs and into her room, dropping her purse next to her door. She wanted to sleep but she knew it wouldn't come easily so instead she went to her window seat, tugging her green journal onto her lap. She sat like that for a while, the page open, and the words not coming. Finally she sighed, pushed her fingers back through chocolate curls and stared down at the journal on her lap.

For the longest time she had gone through life, not doing anything productive, just going day to day, not really living just being. She guessed a part of her had figured that her life had ended when her parents died and when her boyfriend left- she had a brother left but the core part of her family was gone and the girl that used to be bright and functioning, the cheerleader and queen bee was gone too and in her place was a girl that she barely recognized anymore. She used people to be able to feel, she drank until she couldn't see anymore and she pushed away anyone that tried to get close to her. Cocking her head to the side she looked from her window seat over towards where her vanity mirror was- yup she didn't recognize that girl anymore. Black circles ringed whiskey colored eyes, skin pale and almost gaunt looking- every girl dreams of losing weight yeah, but she looked sickly, like she could keel over at any moment- hair was stringy and had lost all of its luster, she looked like death warmed over and yet, she couldn't really bring herself to care. Her friends, what little she had left after she shut everyone out, worried about her, but even that didn't inspire her to keep going, to keep moving, to stop being so destructive with herself. Chewing on her bottom lip she looked down at the blank journal page once more- she hadn't really written anything, not since the fatal car accident, instead the once thought filled journal now sat empty on her lap, pen poised to write down something, anything that she was feeling, but that was the problem- she wasn't feeling anything, she hadn't felt anything in months. Picking at the scab on her lip with her teeth she finally set the pen down in defeat, nothing, absolutely nothing once again.

She swallowed as she closed the journal and tossed it to the side, the warm comforts of her bed finally calling her once again- in her dreams she wasn't judged, she wasn't pitied, she wasn't empty- in her dreams she was okay again. The heavy down comforter was chilly as she settled it over her body, her head curling down as close to the blankets as she could absolutely stand. Sunshine was streaming into the room through her window, the sound of birds calling in the distance a reminder that she should be up and getting dressed, ready to face yet another day, but none of that appealed to her. Instead she rolled onto her side and drew the blankets up a little higher until they were over her head, the darkness that the covers provided a warm welcoming, oblivion and sleep beckoning with a sirens call until she couldn't help it, her eyes fluttering shut.

...

...

Damon Salvatore swore as he dropped down yet another box into the foyer of the old boarding house that belonged to his family.

"Hey be gentle with that, it might be breakable," Scolded his Uncle Zack. Damon rolled his eyes, pushing his black curls back out of his face. He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to be doing this, it was annoying and he had better things to do- like piss off his step sister. Katherine Pierce, his brand new step sister and ex-girlfriend was sun bathing on the stairs in the front foyer, her head tossed back, her blond curls resting against the stairs and her over shirt peeled off until she rested there in her tank top- the boxes that she should have carried into the kitchen sitting at the bottom of the stairs, never having been moved from the place where they originally sat.

"Are you gonna get off your lazy ass and help us any time soon?" He snarled as he talked up the stairs towards her. If he had to be up and doing manual labor at eight in the morning then he would be damned if she wasn't forced to help as well. Katherine cocked an eyebrow at him, the corner of her lips curling up into a lazy smirk.

"Daddy told me I could take a break." She opened her eyes as she said the word Daddy, watching with smug glee as Damon couldn't keep the disgust off his face. It was disturbing that the girl that he had slept with not even a year before was calling his father Daddy. Annabelle Pierce and his father had met one night after Damon and Katherine got in trouble at school- apparently the janitors office wasn't meant for extracurricular activities- and for them it had been love at first sight. With the break up between their children came the development of their own relationship and six months later they were married.

"Can you please not call him that?" He groaned, wincing slightly at the thought. Katherine laughed softly and sat forward, using her arms to push her chest out, a sight that at one time would have appealed to Damon but now just made his stomach roll.

"Oh come on." She pouted, her legs crossing and the toes of one foot sliding along his thigh, "I have to keep myself entertained somehow." It was Damon's turn to roll his eyes as Katherine made it perfectly clear what exactly she would qualify as fun. "It's not like I wanted to move out here in the first place, I would have loved to stay back in New York, I had plenty of things to keep me busy back there." Damon had no doubt of that, the people that kept Katherine busy were the reason that they had broken up- he may have been a shitty boyfriend at times but even he drew the line at cheating. "Tell you what," She purred, leaning forward just a little bit more until he could practically see down her top, "You keep me entertained and I will do anything you ask." She smirked and climbed to her feet, her hands coming up against his chest.

"I'm not sleeping with you Katherine." He snapped before he could really stop himself. She cocked her eyebrow at him, laughing softly.

"I never said anything about sleeping with me," She chided, her nails scraping slightly along the black material of his shirt, "Get your head out of the gutter." She shrugged and stepped past him, heading down the stairs as Giuseppe called her name from deeper in the house, "School starts tomorrow, I'm sure we can find something to help you keep me entertained." She shrugged again and offered him a smile, "Coming Giuseppe." She called back and then she was rounding the corner leaving Damon feeling confused about what the hell had happened. He didn't really have time to think about it though before Zack was calling his name again and it was back to helping unload the moving truck.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n- Well this is going up a lot later than planned, hooya for unexpected ER visit**s**. **Anyways that being said I've decided that I am going to limit it to updating only once a week, probably on Wednesdays and if I can update more than that I will but for now I will make sure that I have a chapter up every Wednesday, which should mean longer chapters cause of the time I will be taking- that being said the next one will be up 4/1/15. As always thank you to everyone that read, reviewed, favorited, followed and the likes. This is going to be a slow going story, so please be patient as I build up the characters to where they need to be and what they are supposed to be like. I have a reason for everything so please keep that in mind. I am done ranting now, please don't forget to review and on that note, until next time, happy reading.**

**Chapter 2- Lying is the most fun a girl can have (without taking her clothes off)**

Sunday passed quickly- a hell of a lot quicker than it really had a right too-

Or so Elena thought. She groaned as she stretched, rolling over and glancing at the alarm clock on her nightstand in distain. 9:30- she was already over an hour late for school and yet she couldn't really bring herself to care, if it was up to her she'd sleep the whole damn day away, to hell with her education. It was only the insistent knocking on her bedroom door that even made her consider moving. She swore softly as she flung back her covers and stalked over to the door, yanking it open.

"Christ, what?" She snarled, narrowing her eyes at her aunt on the other side. Jenna shook her head as she took in the haggard appearance of her niece, the pajamas that she was still wearing a pretty clear indicator of whether the teen was actually going to be going to school or not. She knew that she was letting her run rampant that she should step up and take charge but she also knew that the more that she fought it the more that Elena would rebel and with the way that she was already acting she could only imagine how much worse it could get.

"Are you planning on getting up any time soon?" She questioned softly as Elena rolled her eyes at her, slamming the door in her face. Jenna let out a slow breath and knocked on the door softly again, not expecting any kind of response but figuring that she should at least try, "Are you at least going to school?" The door was flung open a few minutes later, Elena actually dressed and her backpack slung over her shoulder.

"If it means getting the hell away from you, then yeah, I'm going." And then she was shoving past Jenna and fleeing down the stairs towards the front door. She slammed the door behind her for good measure. When she was in the car, the music turned up loud and away from the house she debated whether she would actually go- it's not like she cared about her grades anymore, she was likely failing more classes then not and she hadn't bothered to crack open a text book all semester. She groaned softly and rolled her shoulders, it wasn't exactly like there was much to do in Mystic Falls in the way of entertainment and as much fun as Richmond could provide she didn't want to make the drive. She shrugged her shoulders, turning towards the school-worse came to worse she knew that there were people there that could keep her entertained.

The bell signaling third period was ringing in the distance when she pulled into the school parking lot. As she climbed out of the car and headed towards the main building she tried to remember which class she was supposed to be going too, the small group of stoners towards one of the back walls caught her eyes. She knew her brother was a druggie and at one point that thought would have bothered her but now she found she really didn't care, instead she ignored him and made her way into the old building, smacking right into a body standing outside the office. She grunted softly as she was knocked back onto her ass, her backpack hitting the floor next to her.

"What the fuck." She snarled pushing herself up onto her hands and then sitting up, "Stupid, fucking- can't watch where they're going-" She paused mid-sentence as she looked up and caught the eye of the person that she had run into. They were the bluest eyes that she had ever seen set behind thick black lashes that most girls would be jealous of. Her tongue darted out; touching her bottom lip slightly as her eyes slowly traveled the length of the Adonis in front of her. The corner of her lip curled up as she bluntly looked him over. "Good god the things I'd do to you." She muttered under her breath, sure that she was making him feel uncomfortable with how she was undressing him with her eyes but again she found she couldn't care, she had just set her eyes on her next conquest.

...

...

...

...

Damon groaned as he followed Katherine into the old looking brick building better known as Mystic Falls high. He hated school, he didn't want to be in school and if it wasn't for that final few missing credits he wouldn't have even bothered to get out of bed that morning- well that and the promise that Katherine had made the night before. Katherine he noted looked like a hunter on the prowl as she looked over each and every male that they walked past, her eyes narrowed as she picked out her target and briefly he wondered if maybe just maybe that would get him off the hook- he doubted it but it didn't hurt to hope, just a little. He knew it just wasn't going to be his day thought when he walked into the office and the secretary insisted that the school counselor wanted to meet with him.

"So I see here Damon that you don't have the world's best record." He cocked an eyebrow as he slouched back in the overly stiff chair in the guidance counselors office, daring the man that had introduced himself as Mr. Mikalson to go in to it- he knew that his record was shoddy- he had been kicked out of more schools then he could count in the past few years and it was a miracle that they were letting him back at all.

"What's this supposed to be?" He questioned, stretching his legs out in front of himself and crossing them at the ankle, "It sounds like you're trying way too hard to be a friend to the wayward students like myself." He scoffed slightly and stretched before climbing to his feet. "I don't do touchy feely and I don't like adults so if you don't mind-" And then he was pulling open the door and slipping back into the main part of the office. He rolled his eyes as he found his step sister perched up on the edge of the counter, her blond hair being twirled around her finger- the poor sap sitting in front of her, a student from the looks of it, never stood a chance. Shaking his head he slipped out of the office and that's how he ran into Elena. He chuckled softly to himself as she started swearing like a sailor, pushing herself to her feet. He wanted to help her, he debated helping her to her feet but then she was looking up and gawking like she had never seen someone of the male species before.

"Good god the things I'd do to you." He was pretty sure that he wasn't supposed to hear her say that and because of that he found that he really couldn't resist poking at her a little.

"Oh really." He taunted, a smirk curling over his lips as he let his eyes drift over her petit form. "What exactly would you do to me?" Had it been any other girl she probably would have flushed but Elena wasn't a normal girl, instead she squared her shoulders and stepped forward until she was toe to toe with the blue eyed Adonis.

"Things you could only imagine." She whispered, her hand reaching up to rest against the black material of his shirt. Damon swallowed, going from teasing one second to turned on the next and having no idea how it had gotten to that point. She clicked her tongue, hummed softly under her breath and let her hand slide down the material of his shirt before she was stepping back and licking her bottom lip, "mmph," She bite her bottom lip and shook her head, stepping back," If only."

And then she was turning and walking away, barely sparing a look behind her. Damon swore, letting out a slow breath that he hadn't realized he was holding as he watched her move- he didn't even know her name and yet there were things already that he wanted to do to her.

"Well that was interesting." Katherine drawled sarcastically from behind him. Damon flinched; he already knew what she was going to say before the words even fell from her lips. "Looks like you found some entertainment." Taking Damon's hand in her own she dragged him down the hall and into one of the women's restrooms, peaking under each stall before she dared to speak again. "we're gonna have some fun with this one-" Her lips curled into a sneer a look that told Damon just what kinds of tricks she was up too, "We both know you're not interested in some Podunk little town white trash slut like the one that just had her hands all over you- however," Stepping closer she brought her hands to Damon's chest, her fingers tracing along the same path that Elena's just had, her head cocked to the side, "You and me, we're gonna play a little game and that little girl is going to be the pawn."

Damon squeezed his eyes shut, he knew that Katherine could be cruel, he knew where she was going and he didn't want anything to do with it and yet at the same time he knew that it would make his life at home just that much less complicated if he went along with it.

"Okay," He muttered, regretting the words even as he spoke them, "Whatever you want, I'm in."

...

...

...

...

It wasn't hard to find out who she was. When he walked into his first class, twenty minutes later she was sitting in the back, her feet propped up on one of the desks, her fingers picking at her nails. He smirked when she looked up and caught his eye but all she seemed to do was cock an eyebrow before looking back down at her nails, acting like the scene in the hallway had never happened.

"Ms. Gilbert, Principal Walters wants to see you in the office." She swore softly under her breath, pushed herself away from the desk and made her way up to the front of the classroom, completely ignoring Damon as she passed by him. It wasn't until she had exited the room that Damon realized that he now had a last night, it shouldn't be that hard to find her with that, after all how many Gilberts could there be in one school.

As he leaned back in his chair and listened to the Math teacher ramble on and on his mind wandered- he found himself wondering why she had ignored him and more than that he found himself wondering if Katherine's plan would even work.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n- I'm so sorry! I know this is two weeks late and I have no excuses however I do have a chapter that will hopefully make up for that as well as a different story that'll be up later this morning! As always thank you to everyone that read and reviewed, they mean the world to me and help to keep me going with writing. I'm already working on chapter 4 and it WILL be up **on Wednesday if it's the last thing that I do- heck if I have it my way it'll be up long before that. Anyways that being said I will keep this note short sweet and to the point- until next time happy reading.

**Chapter 3- Behind Blue Eyes**

Damon swore as he slouched back on his bed- they were fighting, then again he couldn't remember a time when they weren't fighting, at each other's throats using every cruel thing that they could in the books to make sure that the other person hurt- when they fought they held nothing back. Damon shook his head, letting out a slow breath, the door to his room quietly being pushed open and Katherine coming tip-toing in. She didn't say a word as she climbed onto his bed, lying down next to him.

"He's drinking again." Damon flinched, that was the last thing that he wanted to be told. "They both are." He knew why she was telling him that- her mother was a drunk and his father was an angry drunk, putting the two together was asking for issues and yet more often than not it was happening.

"How bad?" He questioned softly, slightly wondering where his younger brother had disappeared to. Katherine shrugged and chewed on her bottom lip- the only drunk she had to fear was her mother and the worse that Annabelle would do was yell at her- Giuseppe though, the one that Damon had to avoid, he got violent. Katherine shook her head, laying it down against his chest and curling her arm around his waist, clinging to him the way that she did when their parents got like this.

He sighed softly and reached up to pushing his fingers back through her curls, tracing her back in an effort to comfort her- it was moments like this that reminded him of why he had once loved her. When she was like this he could pretend that she didn't get off on hurting other people just to cover up how much she was hurting herself. "Where's Stefan?" He murmured, tightening the arm around her back.

She shrugged her shoulders; she didn't care- it wasn't like their parents would do anything to the youngest anyways, they never had before, he was the golden child. Her breathing eventually evened out and she slept, but for Damon, sleep wouldn't come- instead he listened to the screaming coming from below, the clatter of dishes being broken and finally the front door slamming. It was only when the eerie quiet settled over the house that he closed his eyes- the fighting was done for then and sure it would start back up again but for the moment he was safe.

...

...

...

...

...

...

The next morning found Damon irritated and exhausted- he hadn't slept well and the thought of dealing with the students of Mystic Falls high was not helping the headache that was forming behind his eyes.

"What's your problem?" Katherine questioned as they approached the school building. Damon shrugged his shoulders but wisely remained silent, gone was the girl from the night before, the vulnerable one that he cared about and in her place was the queen bitch again, the mask that Katherine learned to perfect easily slipping back into place the moment that they were on school grounds.

He shook his head and reached up to rub at his temples, not bothering to supply her with an answer it's not like she really cared anyways. The hallways was packed and bustling with activity, the chatter of the student body grating on his nerve- he wasn't really sure how he was going to get through the day without losing his temper and they didn't want to be around when that happened. Ducking into one of the outside back stairwells he slumped back down against the cold brick wall, his fingers rubbing slowly at his temple again- all it had taken was stepping into the hallway and his headache had bloomed into a full grown migraine.

"Well you look like you're about ready to kill someone." Damon's head snapped to the side when the voice giggled, he had thought he was alone, but there, tucked in the back corner under the stairwell, sat Gilbert, her back against the metal cage at the back of the stairs and a cigarette dangling between her fingers. He cocked an eyebrow at her but she didn't say anything more, just shrugged her shoulders, scooted over to make room for him and held out the cigarette. He knew he shouldn't, he had given up smoking a year before but he found himself craving the nicotine and Gilbert was his goal so he walked over and slumped down next to her, taking the lit cancer stick from between his fingers. The first drag felt like coming home, the familiar taste on his tongue something that he hadn't realized how much he missed. He took one more drag before handing the cigarette back to Gilbert where she popped it back into her own mouth. She hummed softly as she took a slow drag, Damon's eyes settling down on her mouth as she blew out. The day before she had teased him, told him that he could only imagine the things that she would do to him and then, as he sat there watching her, he wondered if she was being honest- he could use the distraction at the moment.

He hadn't realized that he had reached for her until he found her on his lap, and his fingers tangled in her hair. She cocked her head to the side, her eyes traveling over his body and that was all it took for him. His hand in her hair tightened, yanking her forward, her gasp swallowed by his lips. Apparently she had meant what she said because she responded in kind, her nails digging into the back of his neck as she clung to him. When it was clear that she wasn't going to pull away his hands started to wander, first to her back, then to her waist before finally settling down onto her ass, dragging her closer with ever rough meshing of their lips. She responded in kind, her nails releasing the skin of his neck to drag down his back, pushing up over the material of his shirt. Her head flung back and a gasp escaped her lips when he pressed against the seam of her jeans, his thumb digging roughly into the material just at her center. She undulated against his fingers, hips moving in small rolling circles, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip, her eyes wide and wild looking. Damon barely pondered it before he was leaning down to bite at her neck, determined to leave a mark. Her hands released his back to reach for his belt, making quick work of the buckle. His breath caught in his throat when she popped the button on his jeans and reached for the zipper, her tongue darting out to touch her bottom lip.

She stopped when the door to the stairwell slammed open, students beginning to flood up the stairwell- oblivious to what was happening just around the corner and under the stairs.

In the distance the bell rang, more students pouring into the stairwell, the thudding of shoes on the concrete stairs reminding Damon of the migraine that he had. Elena's lips twisted into a cruel smirk as she leaned forward, her lips sliding over the skin of his ear, her hand palming the front of his jean.

"Pity," She murmured, increasing the pressure on his jeans. Her tongue dated out to trace the shell of his ear, but then she was climbing off his lips, the smirk growing, "looks like we've run out of time." She hummed softly and cocked her head to the side, adjusting her clothes, "Maybe next time blue eyes." And then she was walking out of the stairwell, never pausing or stopping to look back at him. Damon swore, his head resting against the metal cage at his back, his cock pulsing in time with his rapidly beating heart. He was frustrated as hell, in no position to be moving any time soon and turned on to no end. He licked his lips, letting his eyes fall closed, willing himself to calm down- but all he could think about, all he could feel was the way that she moved against him and it was driving him insane. She had served as a distraction, a great distraction and he found himself realizing that he would be able to do what Katherine wanted.

...

...

...

...

...

_"So I've decided how you're going to keep me entertained." She had drawled from the passenger seat of his car on the way home the previous day, her fingers reaching up to curl into the hair at the base of his neck. "I want you to break her heart." She giggled softly, scooting over to the edge of her seat and leaning closer to him. He didn't have to ask who she was talking about, he already knew it- had known it since he saw the look in her eye outside of the office at the school That was Katherine's game, had always been her game- love was for suckers in her opinion and if she could teach other people that and cause chaos in the process she did- hell she relished in it, wanted it with a passion and determination that would scare most. Damon swallowed and licked his lips- he had been one of her students, learning the hard way that Katherine Pierce didn't love, she didn't care- the only thing that mattered to Katherine was Katherine. " You're gonna seduce her, you're gonna make her love you and then just when everything is perfect you're gonna break her- I saw the way that she looked at you." She paused briefly and leaned back a little, curling her legs under her body, "It'll be a walk in the park." She laughed softly in delight and leaned back completely, letting her eyes fall closed, "I can just picture it now." Damon knew that he wouldn't argue, knew that even though it was wrong he would do it- would do anything to make it so that his life at home wasn't any more of a hellish nightmare then it currently was. "And if you don't," She continued on sweetly, "I'm going to make sure that your life is a living hell." Damon just nodded, knowing that it was in his best interest to stay silent- once Katherine made up her mind about something there really was no changing it._

_"If that's what you really want." He finally replied when the silence in the car grew to be too much, "Just tell me when and where."_

And just like that Damon had made his pact with the devil. Swearing again he pushed himself to his feet. The late bell had run a while ago and he knew that he was going to be late walking in to class- not that he really wanted too but it beat sitting in the cold stairwell for the rest of the period. He briefly debated searching out Gilbert before deciding against it- all things in good time- besides, he had a little problem to take care of before he could really do anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n- So I suck at this apparently and my update is 2 days late, that being said, welcome to the next chapter ****J**** There isn't much to say about this one apart from things are going to get a lot more complicated (Teehee) before they get better so if any of this seems outta the blue it'll all be explained later. As always thank you to everyone that read, reviewed, favorited and followed, they mean the world to me and help inspire me to continue writing. The next chapter should be up on Wednesday. Until then happy reading. **

**Chapter 4: Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have (Without Taking Her Clothes Off)**

By the time that third period hit Damon was beyond frustrated- his migraine hadn't gone away at all and all he could see to think about was Gilbert, the way that she had felt against him and the things that she had done to his body. At the front of the classroom the teacher was going on and on about what he wasn't really sure, that would mean he had actually bothered to pay attention. He swore softly and slunk down further in his chair, his whole body tense and on edge; he needed to get laid and soon- all of the teasing with Gilbert wasn't helping him any either. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth, debating the consequences if he just left class when a piece of paper pelted him in the side of the head. He sat up, ready to cuss out whoever had decided to throw something at him when he noticed Gilbert, half standing in the doorway, her hand covering her mouth as her shoulders shook in silent laughter. She cocked a finger at him, disappearing back into the hallways before the oblivious teacher at the front turned around.

"Ms. Mikaelson?" He questioned when she glanced over the shoulder at the classroom, to make sure that they were paying attention, most of the students snapping to and attempting to hide cell phones under their desks. She cocked an eyebrow at him and he took that as his cue to keep going with his question, "May I use the hall pass please." She shrugged her shoulders, pointed to the garish looking stick that read hall pass across it and went back to lecturing, much to the displeasure of the rest of the class. Damon was out of his seat and into the hallway before she could even start talking again, his lips curling up in the corners. He didn't bother to take the hall pass with him, he wasn't going back to the classroom, he'd kill someone if he did and he doubted that boredom would be a good excuse for murder. He hadn't bothered to take anything with him to class so it's not like it mattered if he went or not, he was too new the teachers wouldn't know who he was anyways. He felt almost a sense of relief as he stepped in to the hallway, looking either way for Elena. She was leaning against the lockers across the hall, one leg crossed over the other, her arms folded across her chest- she looked bored.

"Took you long enough." She taunted, pushing herself off of the lockers and stepping towards him. She cocked her head to the side, tonguing her bottom lip as her eyes roved along his body, "Never would have taken you for one of the good boys that actually goes to class." She shrugged her shoulders and started off down the hall, leaving him to scramble to catch up with her. He wanted to question where they were going but thought better of it, wanted to tell he that he was in class for lack of better things to do but that also felt like something that didn't exactly need to be said, instead he walked in silence next to her, wondering why she had bothered to call him outta class anyways.

The hallways were empty, devoid of everyone, even the few students that had a study hall or anything close to that weren't anywhere to be found. He finally decided to say something to her when she stopped mid-step, turned and shoved into him as hard as she possible could.

"What the hell." He ground out as she pushed him again, his back colliding with a door that swung open on impact. He barely had time to look around him, register that he was in the women's bathroom before she was on him, her hand curling around the back of her neck, her teeth settling into the skin of his throat. He grunted when his lower back hit the sink, his head smacking against the mirror, the weight of Elena as she held herself against his body doing things to him that he wasn't really ready to think about yet. "You could have just asked me nicely to come in here," He growled, swearing under his breath, his fingers tangling in her chocolate strands as she sank her teeth deeper into the skin of his throat. He could feel her smirk against his skin, her hands releasing his neck to drag down the collar of his shirt, giving her more room to work with, and more area to mark. Katherine was going to have a field day when she saw the dark bruising that he was sure of, but he also found that he really didn't care what she thought at that moment, instead he was more focused on every single nip that she was leaving on his body and how much that was turning him on.

"Now where is the fun in that," She purred as she released his collar, her hands skimming down his chest until she could push her fingers beneath the thin material of his shirt, drawing his body closer to hers, her fingers slightly sinking beneath the waistband of his jeans. He groaned softly, the hands in her hair tightening slightly and yanking her head back, his lips settling roughly down over hers. She did the last thing that he would have thought she would, her mouth parted under his and she let out this breathy little mewl, her body going pliant against his- and just like that he lost all control. His hands left her hair, settling down on her hips instead as he drew her closer, his tongue insistent, mapping out every contour of her mouth. She met him stroke for stroke, lifting up onto her tiptoes just so she could reach him better, her fingers skimming along the edge of his jeans until she could pop the button the held them closed. She ripped her mouth away from his with a soft gasp; her hand rubbing against the front of his jeans in a way that had his eyes screwing shut and his breath even more labored then her kiss had left him.

"Good god." He panted, forcing his eyes open. Elena drew her bottom lip into her mouth, sucking on it, her gaze lifting up to meet his as she pushed his shirt up, baring the skin of his lower stomach to her touch. She smirked, keeping her eyes settled on him, her fingers tugging down the zipper on his jeans, each click on the metal teeth seeming to echo in the room. His heart stuttered in his chest, his breathing going ragged when she dropped down to her knees, pressing a hot open mouthed kiss to his stomach, her tongue dipping into his belly button. She winked up at him, his stomach doing flips, then she lowered her gaze to what she was doing, pressing another kiss to his skin, nipping slightly at his hip bones with her teeth. He watched, hypnotized as she tugged his jeans down along his hips, the warm feeling of her mouth against the front of his briefs making his knees buckle. His hands gripped the sink behind him hard enough that his knuckles were white and from the look that Elena was giving him, she knew exactly what she was doing to him. She bit her bottom lip and cast her head to the side, looking up at him coyly her hands teasingly tugging down the edge of his briefs. She kept her eyes on his as she leaned forward, sliding her tongue along the length of his shaft. He swore, his hands leaving the sink to grab her shoulder, sure that he was leaving bruises but uncaring as she drew his head into her mouth and sucked shallowly. "Jesus." He groaned, swallowing roughly. Her eyes fluttered closed as she lifted up slightly onto her knees, slowly sliding down along his length, sucking harder the deeper that she took him into her mouth and throat.

She hummed softly, her tongue pushing into his slit on the upstroke, her fingers rolling his balls gently in her hands. Damon licked his lips, nearly losing it as she drew him back into her mouth, her rhythm picking up. She curled her fingers around his base, roughly stroking up with each downward bob until his length was pulsing against her tongue and she was swallowing each spurt. He let out a rough breath as she pulled back from him with one last firm slurp, her tongue cleaning everything that was left and sat back, a satisfied smirk curling her lips. He didn't know what to say as she climbed to her feet, looking down along his body.

"Hmm, not bad." She commented and then she was turning and walking out of the women's bathroom like nothing had happened. Damon swore and scrambled to get both his jeans and briefs back up so he could go after her, but by the time that he was back in the hallway she was nowhere to be found. Shaking his head he leaned back against the lockers and let out a slow breath, wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into with Gilbert. It felt like only seconds before the bell signaling the end of class rang and with that came a determination to make Katherine let him out of her little plot because if what he had seen of Gilbert was any indication, when all was said and done that woman was gonna eat him alive.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n- so yeah I have nothing to really say about this chapter- the only thing I wanna be sure is that people are still reading this after the dismal amount of reviews and views that I got last chapter that being said though, I still owe a huge thank you to those that did read, review, favorite and follow- I've said it before and I'll say it again, they mean the world to me. Okay that's all for this time- the next chapter will be up 4/29/15 because of finals next week. Until next time happy reading.

Chapter 5- I Get Off

"What the hell is that?" Damon groaned and let his head fall down against the cafeteria table, not really wanting to talk, his headache having returned with a vengeance. Katherine wasn't going to wait for him to give her a response anyways; instead she was reaching forward and yanking down the edge of his shirt to fully expose his neck and half of his collar to her questioning gaze. "You little slut!" She sounded smug as she plopped down at the table next to him, her nails digging cruelly into one of the hickies that littered his neck. He growled softly, reaching up to yank her hand away, Katherine laughing as he did.

"Could you be any more annoying?" He grumbled, lifting his head to glare at her. She shrugged her shoulders and flicked at his ear, knowing that she was grating on his nerves and getting pleasure because of it.

"You fucked her didn't you?" He groaned and drooped back down against the table, shaking his head no as he did. Katherine cocked an eyebrow at him, her tongue teasing along her bottom lip. "Then where in the world did the marks come from?" She questioned. Damon shrugged his shoulders but that wasn't good enough for her, she wanted details damn it and she wanted them now. Damon yelped when she sank her claws into the rim of his ear, his head shooting up and his eyes narrowing into a glare as he regarded his step-sister.

"What the hell was that for?" He snarled, her lips curling into a smile.

"I want details."

He rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat, his arms folded across his chest. Katherine narrowed her eyes, scooting over she was sitting on the table in between his legs, her hands planted firmly behind her.

"What's there to tell?" He knew that he was avoiding telling her what had happened with Gilbert but it wasn't because he was ashamed of it or anything, instead he didn't want to tell her because he was trying his best to figure a way out of the deal that he had made with her. He shook his head determined not to tell her anything- he didn't want to let her know that Gilbert had been on his mind since the incident in the bathroom, that all he could think about was the way that he lips felt wrapped around his-

"Well obviously something happened since it looks like someone turned your neck into a bloody piece of meat." Damon rolled his eyes; slouching down into his chair- he still wasn't going to say anything- there was nothing really to say: Gilbert had sucked his brain out through his- "Damon." Katherine snarled, smacking his head, "Come on, this is supposed to entertaining me remember, and you brooding and being silent is not entertaining me." Damon shrugged his shoulder, his tongue tracing his bottom lip.

"I'll give you all the answers you want when we get home, now is not the time or the place." It was Katherine's turn to roll her eyes but she seemed to accept that as an answer because she was climbing off the table and heading out of the cafeteria, her hips swaying to insure that the males in the room were staring after her. Damon groaned, standing up, his head throbbing- he had managed to put her off for a bit but he knew he would have to give her something when they got home; it was just a matter of deciding what.

Unfortunately for him the rest of the day went by quickly and before he really knew it the final bell was ringing. Katherine wouldn't be driving home with him that day, she had cheerleading practice, something that still made Damon roll his eyes- but he was thankful when he saw Gilbert walking on the side of the road a few blocks away from the school. A smile curled he corner of his lips as he pulled his car up next to the sidewalk, rolling down the window.

"Hey Gilbert, need a ride home?" Elena cocked an eyebrow, looking over her shoulder as a blue Camaro pulled up alongside her; the driver's side window rolled down to reveal the guy from the bathroom earlier. She laughed softly, the sound husky. Smirking sure turned to face him, her arms folded across her chest and her eyes scanning both the car and the guy driving it.

"Better be careful blue eyes or I'm gonna think you're stalking me." She tongued her bottom lip, her body shifting from one foot to the other until her hip was cocked to the side. "I don't do well with attachment."

"Damon- not blue eyes," He replied, rolling his eyes, "And there's no attachment to it, I was just offering you a ride home." He shrugged his shoulders, turning back to look out the front windshield, "If you don't want it just say so and that'll be the end of it." Elena's smirk grew into a smile as she walked over to the car, leaning against the driver's door, her arms braced over the open window.

"Oh I want it." She teased, making what she was talking about known with a pointed look down at his lap. Damon swallowed, feeling completely unlike himself when her fingers reached through the window to slide along the length of his arm. She bit her lip on purpose, catching his gaze- her hand dropping down to skim the length of his chest, "And it would feel so good to, just what I need..." His hands slipped off of the steering wheel, hitting the horn with a loud honk as Elena pulled back, laughter in her eyes. "Unfortunately, I have other…engagements…maybe next time though." She laughed out loud then, tossing her hair over her shoulder and backing away from the car. Damon wasn't quite sure how to respond, Elena turning and already walking down the sidewalk, a sway in her hips that was making him think of all the things that he could do to her. He swore, letting his head fall forward to hit the steering wheel- what the hell was wrong with him.

Elena laughed softly to herself as she continued up the road, a little bounce in her step- she was having fun like she hadn't had in some time, it felt good to be in control again, something that she felt she had lost when her parents died. She still had a little hop in her step as she started down the next street towards her destination.

A gasp escaped her lips when a hand curled around her arm, tugging her around to face a rather angry looking blue eyes- "Damon" Her mind supplied helpfully. She cocked an eyebrow as he tugged her forward.

"Fuck your engagement." He snarled and then his lips were settling down roughly over hers, his tongue thrusting past her lips from the first moment that their mouths connected. Elena whimpered, her arms coming up to curl around his neck as he took complete possession of her mouth, leaving no area unexplored. His hands left her arms to settle down against her thighs, hiking her body up and against his own. Her legs hooked around his hips, cradling his body. She whimpered again, tightening her legs, rolling her hips against him, her lips parting to let out soft mewls as she did and Damon knew just like that that he wasn't going to be letting her go any time soon. "You're coming home with me," He growled against her lips when she gave another roll of her hips, his brain slightly short circuiting, "and you're not leaving my bed until we're both completely satisfied." Elena didn't bother arguing against him, she was panting- turned on beyond belief and couldn't find any reason to not go with him, her appointment could wait. She nodded her head dropping down to stand on her own two feet. The trip back to the car went quickly, the two of them practically running in their rush to get there. The moment that the door closed behind him, Elena was climbing across the car and onto his lap, her hands reaching for the buckle on his belt.

"Why wait?" She purred softly, dragging her bottom lip between her teeth, her head cocked to the side. Damon swore again, his hands settling down on her hips as he realize just how well and truly fucked he was.


End file.
